Free Like the Sky
by Hanasaku
Summary: Abandoned, hurt, alone, how will the first generation deal with these children who "coincidentally" look JUST like them? Sorry if charas are OoC, first time you know " *familyfluff* -UP FOR ADOPTION-
1. Chapter 1

6 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi wanted to be free. Like the sky. Away from the drunk bastard he called his father. Away from that abusive whore he called his mother.

_I want to run away._

But where on earth could he go? He was still a child. He would only be sent back to the prison cell he called home. And so he put up with his life. He put up with the horrible parenting and bullying at school. He learned how to fight at the age of 9. He graduated high school at 10. But in all the years of his life he never smiled. Oh sure, he plastered on a fake smile when needed, but he never truly smiled. Not once. Ever. And when his parents _oh so coincidently_ disappeared, he finally obtained a reason to be free. And when his neighbors asked what he was going to do for the funeral, he spat out with venom, eyes flashing orange,

"_I don't give a shit."_

He was free. He could go wherever he wanted.

Or so he thought.

He was still 10. He needed a guardian. And so he was sent to Esente Orphanage.

Gokudera Hayato, age 10, had a life most kids would envy. He lived in a mansion. He had maids and butlers. But he didn't have a mother. She died of an incurable disease, and left little Hayato all alone in the world. To remember her by, all he had was the piano. And what of his father? His father treated him like an object on display, to be looked at, but never touched.

_And he hated it._

Hayato ran away. Far away. Until he was caught by the police for carrying weapons. Dynamite, to be exact. As a result, he was sent to Esente Orphanage.

Yamamoto Takeshi was an ordinary 11 year old boy. He enjoyed life. Until that fated day. In the middle of one of his father's kendo lessons, a yakuza group called the Vendetta came in the dojo. One of its members tried to shoot Takeshi, but the shot was blocked. By the body of his father. That day, Takeshi lost his parents.

_I hate them._

Later that month, on the news, the reporter announced that the yakuza group, Vendetta was completely wiped out. Oh, revenge was so bittersweet.

Takeshi was still young. He needed someone to take care of him. However, he did not want to bother his relatives. He went to an orphanage and said,

"_My parents are dead."_

That orphanage's name was Esente.

Hibari Kyoya age 12

….

…

…

(Ok this is hard…)

He disliked crowds. His parents were crowding. They were also herbivores. The magic words,

"_I will bite you to death"_

sent him to Esente Orphanage.

Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro age 11 and 9, respectively, were sold by their parents to scientists who wanted to create the ultimate weapon. The siblings endured painful experiments. Day in and day out. One day, the scientists finally succeeded. Let's say there were no survivors.

_We're free._

They knocked on the door of Esente Orphanage and smiled,

"_Hello~"_

One day in Esente Orphange, the doorbell rang. Elena, the person in charge opened the door. Outside, there was a basket containing a 1 year old and a note.

_This is Lambo._

That was all.

**So~ how'd I do? It wasn't too bad right? Yay first fanfiction~ Hope you like. Sorry if Tsuna was too OoC. ^^" Hanasaku out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my. I forgot Ryohei ^^" How could I miss the loudest one of all?**

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!" was heard throughout Esente Orphanage. They had a new guest who got lost on a family vacation. The older occupants knew they would be getting headaches from that day on.

**Ahem. CHAPTER 2.**

When Gokudera Hayato arrived in the orphanage, he found out he had to share a room with someone called Sawada Tsunayoshi. For some reason the boy pissed him off. Maybe because the boy looked so weak? Maybe because the boy kept ignoring him? Yeah, that was probably it. "Oi." Gokudera said.

Silence.

"OI." He repeated.

More silence.

"Alright what the fuck? You're just pissing me off now."

Even more silence.

And so Gokudera threw dynamite at his roommate. (Before you give me the 'WTF, what kind of 10 year old does that' face, remember that they aren't normal children) There were no explosions, and Tsunayoshi got a book off the shelf.

"_Maybe it was a defect?"_ Gokudera thought.

"Double Bomb!" Still no explosions.

Tsunayoshi flipped a page in his book.

"Triple Bomb!" This time, Gokudera messed up and dropped the dynamite.

"_Shit, I'm done for."_

Tsunayoshi splashed water all over Gokudera, as well as extinguishing the dynamite. "Please refrain from blowing up the orphanage," he sighed, and went back to his book.

Gokudera had not experienced any type of kindness (how was that kindness?) before, he felt very thankful to the boy. "Hai, Jyudaime!" he said happily. Tsunayoshi gave him a weird look, but did not answer. And so continued their happy(?) days in the orphanage.

"_My parents are dead." _

And so entered Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Yo~ my name is Yamamoto Takeshi, and I like to play baseball and do kendo. I guess you're my new roommates, let's get along. So do you like baseball? Who's your favorite team? I-"

"Shut up Baseball-Idiot, you're bothering Jyudaime."

Yamamoto smiled and said, "Who's Jyudaime? Is that him?" he pointed at Tsunayoshi, "Why do you call him that? Oh is it because he's the-"

"You don't have to smile if you don't want to. If you want to suicide or something, go do it," Tsunayoshi said.

Yamamoto's smile faltered. He left the room silently.

And he did what Tsunayoshi suggested. Or at least attempted to. When he jumped off the roof and started falling, Tsunayoshi caught him and said, "I never said here. You'll disturb the neighbors."

Yamamoto did not attempt suicide after that.

"Hello again~" he said, smiling honestly this time, "Say, I never heard your names."

"Che. Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera scowled.

He looked at Tsunayoshi expectantly.

"…Sawada Tsunayoshi," he answered quietly.

"Alright Tsuna, let's get along from now on!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Why are you giving Jyudaime a weird nickname Baseball-Idiot?" Gokudera growled.

"Now, now, aren't you doing the same thing?" Yamamoto grinned.

As Tsunayoshi, now dubbed Tsuna, watched them, you could see his eyes soften, just the tiniest bit.

The three boys heard someone shout "EXTREEEEEEEEEEME!" and then their door was kicked down.

Gokudera shouted at the intruder. Yamamoto tried to calm him down. Tsuna flipped another page in his book.

"MY NAME IS RYOHEI SASAGAWA AND I'M 11 YEARS OLD TO THE EXTREEEEEME!" the boy shouted.

"Shut up, can't you see Jyudaime is trying to read?"

"Now, now, try to be calm Gokudera."

"WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES TO THE EXTREEEEEEEME?" Ryohei shouted.

"This is Gokudera, and my name Yamamoto Takeshi. And the one in the corner is Tsuna."

"EXTREEEEEME! YOU GUYS CAN CALL ME ONII-SAN TO THE EXTREEEEEEEME!"

"Not a chance turf-top."

"Whatever you say Senpai."

Tsuna knew that Ryohei was one of those people who won't quit until they get what they want, so he just agreed and said, "Alright then Onii-san."

"EXTREEEEEEME!"

Christ, is he ever quiet?

"Stop crowding herbivores, or I'll bite you to death," was the first thing Hibari Kyoya said to his roommates. All of them started to protesting, minus the brown haired child in the corner. How curious. Hibari whipped out his tonfas and tried to hit the boy.

"Jyudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

The boy flipped another page in his book while using his other hand to catch the incoming tonfa.

"Wao," Hibari smirked, "Hibari Kyoya."

The boy's eyes never left the page, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Kufufufu."

Horrifying illusions filled the room.

"Mukuro-sama, you really shouldn't terrorize our new roommates."

Mukuro's eyes landed on the brown haired child in the corner, nonchalantly reading his book, ignoring his roommates' shrieks of terror.

"Now who might you be?" Mukuro asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Why aren't you scared?"

"Because you're using illusions."

"….I'm going to possess you."

The illusions stopped.

"Yes, yes, good luck with that."

"Waaaah!"

A baby was in the room. Crying. When Tsuna learned what happened to it he was angry at its parents.

….

Wait. Angry? Tsuna had never felt emotions before. He looked around at his roommates. He could truly be himself around them. He thought, "I've found my family."

He looked down at the child and gave a small smile. Not a fake one, and not very big, but it was filled with warmth. The first true smile in the 10 years of his life. "Welcome to the family Lambo," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha, thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews~ And a big thanks to ****Taira-keimei for her wonderful advice~ I promise to try harder :3**

* * *

><p>4 Months Later~<p>

Giotto Vongola stared at the massive amount of paperwork on his desk. He sighed. Why did his guardians have to break EVERY FUCKING thing on their missions? Maybe he should have a "talk" with them.

The door swung open. Speak of the devil. "Giotto~" the melon headed mist guardian grinned, sending shivers up his spine.

"What?" Giotto asked warily.

"May I PLEASE visit my DEAR Elena?" his voice sickly sweet.

"She works at the Esente Orphanage, right?"

"Yes~"

"I think it would be best if someone came with you."

"Why?" Daemon sulked.

"Because I don't want you mentally scarring the children."

"Besides, I want to take a break from all this paperwork!" Giotto whined inwardly.

"In fact, how about ALL of us come?" Giotto suggested.

...

...

...

"You just want escape from your paperwork, don't you?"

...

...

...

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Tsuna and his 'family' were going about business as usual, when Elena told them that they would be having visitors. Chrome asked fearfully, "What if they adopt one of us? I don't want to be separated from anybody!" in the short time they had known each other, they had created unbreakable bonds.<p>

Mukuro said, "Then why don't we make sure they don't want us?"

Everybody asked (minus Tsuna and Hibari) "How?"

Mukuro said, "Well we could terrify them with illusions, be rude, hurt them, etc." Leave it up to Mukuro to find ways to make people hate him.

They adopted this plan and were determined not to let them take away their friends.

The first generation looked at the children outside the orphanage in shock. First of all, they were like carbon copies of them. Second of all, the children were glaring at them with hatred. What did they do?

The silver haired child growled at his older look alike, "Get away from here pinky."

"IT'S FUCKING RED!" G yelled at his clone.

"Now now G, be reasonable, they're children." Asari said.

"Really? Cause it seems like you're the immature ones," the Asari lookalike grinned. (Takeshi is purposefully being rude)

Asari frowned at the kid, "Now look here-"

Daemon yelled at a child, "What did you say?"

A purple eyed girl said, "See Mukuro-sama? I told you he would get mad if we told him the truth."

The boy with heterochromatic eyes said, "Of course not dear Chrome, he's just embarrassed."

"Myhairisnotamelon!" Daemon yelled, face turning watermelon red.

"EXTREEEEEME!" yelled a boy who bared a scary resemblance to Knuckles. (The children decided Ryohei was so loud, he would annoy them anyway)

On the side, you could see Alaude and his tonfa wielding lookalike fighting.

"Waaaaaaaaaah!" a baby's cry was heard.

The only calm child was the brown haired one reading a book. The first generation looked at the child. The kid closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were the same shade as Giotto's in HDWM.

"Stalker." he said, pointing to G.

"Dolt," he said looking at Asari.

He gave a look at Daemon and sighed, "Pedophile."

Pointing at Knuckles, he said, "Ignoramus."

Seeing Alaude, he said, "Stuck up bastard."

Frowning at Lampo, "Lazy asshole."

While Giotto was preparing a retort for whatever the boy threw at him, the boy completely ignored the mafia leader, turned back to his friends, and said, "You know, I've always hated blondies. They remind me too much of that drunk bastard."

Then the boy went back to his book.

* * *

><p>"…You know, that was the most I've ever heard you say Tsuna," the Asari lookalike grinned.<p>

"THAT WAS EXTREME SAWADAAAAA!" the loud boy shouted.

"Jyudaime is so cool!" the silver haired boy said in awe.

"Wao," the mini skylark said.

"Kufufufufu~" the pineapple haired boy laughed.

"Boss…" the girl trailed off.

The baby giggled.

* * *

><p>Elena looked at the two fighting parties worriedly. Why did they start fighting so suddenly?<p>

When the children started the insults Elena had to suppress her giggles. It was so funny seeing the Vongola guardians tongue-tied and mad! While she was trying to not laugh at her lover's expense, Tsuna started his barrage of insults.

...

...

...

Where had that 10 year old boy learned such words?

* * *

><p>"I say we kill them," Daemon suggested, still miffed about the melon comment.<p>

"Torture," Alaude supplied.

Giotto sighed at his guardians. This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

><p><strong>You like? I tried to make it easier to understand. And incorporate some humor as well. Advice is much appreciated~ Hanasaku out.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thanks to everyone who gave me advice! As well as everyone who reads and reviews my story~**

* * *

><p>"Giotto~" Daemon whined.<p>

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Darn it why not?"

"Because they are CHILDREN."

"Oh come on, it's not like they'll die."

"For the last time, NO you may NOT torture them with your illusions."

G said, "As much as they annoy me, I, have to agree."

Elena came up to them and smiled, "Isn't it odd how they all look and act like you?

"I DO NOT LOOK/ACT LIKE THAT BRAT!" the guardians shouted while pointing at their minis.

A couple minutes of arguments leading to extremely pissed off guardians later~

"Whatever, let's leave," G grumbled, frustrated.

"I agree," said the normally cheerful Asari.

"I would like to leave as well~" Daemon said.

Alaude had left a while ago.

Knuckles was having an EXTREME shouting contest with his mini.

Lampo whined, "I don't want to put up with these brats any longer!" **(Pft your one to talk)**

Giotto, who felt this day was almost as frustrating as doing paperwork agreed immediately.

* * *

><p>"SUCCESS TO THE EXTREEEEEME!" Ryohei shouted.<p>

"We did it!" Chrome sighed in relief.

"Stop crowding herbivores," Kyoya said.

As usual, Mukuro got in a fight with our dear little skylark, with Ryohei cheering from the sidelines. Gokudera yelled at them to stop bothering his beloved **(not in a gay way)** Jyudaime and Yamamoto tried to calm him down. Chrome was playing with Lambo, while admiring her brother's "art". Tsuna was still reading his book. Just another day in Esente Orphanage.

Or so they thought

Two suspicious men in strange green suits were spying on them. **(Let's call them Creepy Stalker A and Creepy Stalker B)**

Creepy Stalker A was spying on the children with binoculars while Creepy Stalker B was calling the Omiciattolo Family's headquarters.

"Yes, I think the children are related to the Vongola in some way," Creepy Stalker B said.

"And just like the rumors said, they look almost exactly like Primo's family," Creepy Stalker A said, eyes following the boy who looked like Giotto Vongola.

Suddenly the boy went inside. "Shit!" Creepy Stalker A cursed. But the boy soon came out with a notebook and pencil. Creepy Stalker A looked on in curiosity as the boy started scribbling on the pad of paper. Curiosity soon turned into shock and fear when the boy turned to face him and showed what he wrote on the pad.

_Try anything funny, and I __**WILL**__ kill you._

The boy showed him a smile. Not a warm one like the one he showed his friends, but an icy cold one, promising lots of pain if anyone dared to touch those dear to him (Not that he would admit it). Creepy Stalker A soon got the message and reported back to his boss, and advised him NOT to mess with the children. After all, that child had felt their presence from 1 mile away. He obviously was not normal.

Obviously his boss was an idiot.

The Don of the Omiciattolo **(Let's call him Edward because I hate Edward from Twilight. *Big sorry to Twilight lovers ^")** thought that if there was only one strong child he could just pick off the weakest link and hold him hostage. He sent 50 men to Estente Orphanage. Their mission? Kidnap the children.

* * *

><p>At night, the Omiciattolo Family, led by Creepy Stalker B, arrived at Estente. They broke in through the window of the study room. Creepy Stalker B turned around and saw a pair of luminous orange eyes, glowing in the darkness. He then heard a bone chilling whisper,<p>

"_I warned you,"_

10 men were taken down by the small brunette, and the rest ran out the room in fright. As they ran in the corridors they encountered a young skylark that said, "No crowding in the hallways herbivores."

The Omiciattolo Family's numbers dwindled yet again. The remaining herbivores split up into 3 groups.

Group 1, who were running to the foyer, was met by two pineapple children laughing maniacally while instilling fear into their unfortunate victims.

Group 2 encountered a pair of boys wielding dynamite and a wooden sword. One grinned, "Ne, Gokudera, let's have a competition to on how many people we can defeat each."

"You're on baseball idiot."

Group 3 headed to the children's room when they bumped into an energetic boy shouting, "EXTREEEEME!"

Group 3 was EXTREMELY defeated.

When only one member of the squad sent to Estente was remaining, the children closed in on the man. He whimpered, "Stay back!" backing into the wall of the children's room.

They continued to advance.

The man grabbed Lambo from his crib and pointed a gun at the infant's head in terror. "STAY BACK!"

The children froze.

"You bastard," one of them growled. **(Honestly, what a colorful vocabulary)**

* * *

><p>"GOD DAMNIT PRIMOGIOTTO WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO THAT PLACE?" said man's guardians shouted.

"Because I forgot my gloves there," Primo answered sheepishly. In reality, the 'most powerful mafia boss' was actually a clutz and VERY forgetful.

The first generation guardians were not happy campers.

You can assume that when they heard the explosions, screams of terror, and chaos going on in the orphanage they were highly shocked. And when they saw a beaten up man in a suit, obviously from the mafia, screaming things about bloodthirsty demonic children, they were flabbergasted.

What exactly happened?

* * *

><p><strong>(You guys are lucky, I would have ended it here with a cliffy, but I haven't met my word count yet, so…. CONTINUING THE STORY!)<strong>

* * *

><p>The children froze at the sight of the man holding a gun to the head of a wailing infant.<p>

"Haha," the man laughed, "Now you children will come with me, or I shoot."

When Gokudera started to walk toward the man, he was stopped by Tsuna.

"Jyudaime?"

Tsuna gave Gokudera a look telling him to wait.

3.

2.

1.

SLAM! The door burst open and there stood the first generation guardians.

"Oh FUCK," the man cursed.

* * *

><p><strong>Look forward to the next chapter ^^~ Hanasaku out.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your kind reviews ^^ I am so very grateful to you all! Now onto the story~**

* * *

><p><strong>TIME REWIND<strong>

"_Was that an explosion?_

"…_Yes I believe it was."_

_The first generation had stared at the scene for quite a while when a wounded man staggering out of the orphanage yelling something about demonic pineapples. *_

"_...Did he say pineapples?"_

"…_Yes I believe he did."_

_Suddenly, Daemon's lover came running out of the orphanage entrance shouting, "STOP THAT MAN!" _

_Primo's guardians did as told and waited for Elena to catch up._

"_That *pant* man *huff* is part of *wheeze* the Omiciattolo Family," Elena gasped._

_Primo's eyes met the man's, "Why did you come here?"_

_The man looked at the blonde fearfully, "W-we were sent to kidnapped the children," he stammered._

_Elena gasped and Giotto's eyes narrowed, "Where are they now?"_

_The man pointed in the direction of the children's room shakily and the first generation ran towards the room to find a Mafioso pointing a gun at the head of an infant._

* * *

><p>The first generation eyes hardened. What were they going to do? They looked at Giotto.<p>

Who was looking at them.

NORMALLY Giotto would have charged in and attack, but he was missing his gloves. G. couldn't do it with his gun because the man might use Lambo as a shield. Asari couldn't strike a blow because the man would lodge a bullet in the baby's head before he got anywhere close. Same went for Alaude and Knuckles. They didn't want Daemon mentally damaging Lambo, and Lampo was a coward.

While this exchange was happening, Tsuna had already launched his attack. He knocked the gun out of the attacker's hand with one hand and grabbed Lambo with the other. He then proceeded to kick the attacker into the wall, knocking the man unconscious. He put Lambo back into the crib and sat down with his book.

A few seconds of silence passed as everyone in the room stared at the brunette.

"…Jyudaime?" Gokudera said, breaking the silence, "Why did you want us to wait for those useless adults?"

Primo's guardians felt extremely pissed. Who did this brat think he was?

Tsuna looked at them and replied, "Distraction."

"Giotto may I-"

"NO Daemon, NO."

* * *

><p>One way or another, the children and adults separated and formed huddles, much like a football game.<p>

"Everybody, I think it was our fault that the orphanage was attacked," Giotto said guiltily.

"They might have pissed off some people," G said, not liking where his boss was heading.

"G, they were mafia. MAFIA," Giotto replied.

"Ok, then they might have pissed off some people who just happened to belong to the mafia," G supplied.

*Cue facepalm*

* * *

><p>"Why did they come back?"<p>

"I don't know!"

"What should we do?"

"I don't know, hurt them?"

While they chatter, Tsuna finds the most interesting item near the bookshelf.

* * *

><p>The two groups turn and face each other with Elena as their spectator.<p>

"We would like to adopt you," Giotto informed, ignoring the furious glares sent from almost everyone in the room.

"Hell no," Mukuro replied.

"It's our responsibility that you are put into these situations. If you come with us, you'll be protected."

"You can clearly see we can protect ourselves."

"True, but that kid," Giotto said pointing to Lambo, "could have died today if we didn't get here."

"You were but a decoy," Mukuro said flatly.

Ouch that stung, "Well we'll adopt the kid, and the rest of you can stay here," Giotto said smugly, thinking that they would not want to be separated from Lambo.

"WHAT? NO!" the children shouted.

Giotto said, "So now what will it be?"

The children were quiet except for one.

"Mukuro," Tsuna said, beckoning the blue haired boy over. He handed Mukuro an object saying only one word. "Blackmail."

When Giotto saw the item he froze. All of his guardians stiffened.

It was the I Gloves.

"W-w-where did you get that?" Giotto stammered.

Mukuro, obviously enjoying the adult's discomfort, broke into a grin rivaling Cheshire cat's, "Kufufufu, this item seems very precious to you~"

Silence.

"Um… Actually, the orphanage is going bankrupt," Elena broke in.

More Silence.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

><p>Because of this revelation, the children went about packing their things, albeit grudgingly. They had very little to pack besides the items that they had before coming to the orphanage.<p>

Gokudera had a lighter and a LOT of dynamite.

Yamamoto had a bamboo sword.

Ryohei had a first aid kit.

Hibari had his tonfas and a small yellow bird perched on his shoulder.

Mukuro and Chrome each had a trident.

Lambo was an infant, so Elena had to bring a lot of supplies.

Tsuna had his book.

Giotto decided that he, Tsuna, G, Gokudera, Asari, and Yamamoto would sit in one carriage, with Daemon, Mukuro, Chrome, Lampo, Lambo and Elena in another. Ryohei and Knuckle were simply too loud, and were put into another carriage. The skylarks, who despised crowding, would be in the last carriage with the luggage.

It wasn't the best idea to use.

* * *

><p>Daemon, Mukuro, and Chrome decided to have an illusionist's battle, in the process of which terrified the other occupants of the carriage out of their wits. Lampo started cowering in his seat and Lambo started bawling. Elena hid her face and the fruit people still sent out horrifying images. It wasn't the most pleasant ride.<p>

Ryohei and Knuckle were engaging in an EXTREME conversation about boxing. But, it ended up in a very loud argument about who was the best boxer ever, Sugar Ray Robinson or Muhammad Ali. Let's say when they passed a village; its occupants were not very pleased with the noise.

In the skylark's carriage, the first thing Hibari said was, "Fight me." Which was replied with a, "I don't fight children." They decided to have a glaring contest. Murderous intent leaked out of the carriage, sending the horses into a frenzy.

In the leading carriage, Giotto tried to strike a conversation with the boys, "…Um… So… What are your names?" he asked awkwardly. "Stop disturbing Jyudaime!" Gokudera shouted. "What did you say you brat?" G yelled. "Now, now Gokudera, we'll be living with them from now on. They have a right to know," Yamamoto said, "This is Gokudera, and that's Tsuna. And my name is Yamamoto Takeshi!" he grinned. Asari smiled, "That's G and that is Giotto. My name is Asari Ugetsu." "SHUT UP BASEBALL/SWORD IDIOT!" G and Gokudera yelled. Giotto tried to talk to Tsuna, "It's Tsuna, right? What are you reading?" Tsuna lifted his book and showed its cover. It looked like a bunch of scribbles and gibberish to Giotto. "What language is this?" He sweatdropped. "Greek." It was a very awkward and loud ride.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the mansion, Giotto showed them around and stopped at the rooms the children would be staying in. "So I guess this is your new home…?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>They finally are together! But their relationship is PRETTY bad. AND we finally know something about the book Tsuna's reading. But where on earth did he learn Greek. (And for those people who are going to say Greece, NO he did not go to Greece lol.) Oh dear, I've mentally scarred Lambo, despite all my efforts not to… Hanasaku out~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for everything guys ^^ However, I might update a little slower because I got sick *sweatdrops* Anyway, I'll try my best to update daily :3**

* * *

><p>Giotto and his guardians were in the meeting room discussing a very serious matter.<p>

"Giotto, I don't think you should do it," G protested.

"You should be careful," Asari warned, "One wrong move could end with you going to the hospital."

"Even I don't want to do this job," Daemon muttered.

The rest of the guardians nodded in agreement.

"But, I think it is my responsibility to carry out this job. It's my fault we were put in this situation anyway," Giotto explained.

"BUT-" G protested.

"I have to G," Giotto said. His guardians knew he would not back down.

"Alright," G surrendered.

"Be careful," Asari said concernedly.

"I'LL BE EXTREMELY PRAYING FOR YOU!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Alaude was making calls to a mortuary.

Daemon patted Giotto's shoulder and said, "I'll see you again in Hell."

Lampo said, "Good luck babysitting the brats."

Their 'encouragement' was not helping.

* * *

><p>The children were discussing how to annoy Primo's guardians (because they were obviously stuck with the oafs) when the man himself came in the room.<p>

"Um, so what would you like to do today?" Giotto asked them.

They nodded at each other and chorused, "Go to the town!"

Giotto eyed them suspiciously. Were they trying to escape or something?

"Kufufufu~ Of course not~ We just want to look around the place we'll be living at~" Mukuro sang.

"Besides, we need clothes," Chrome pointed out sheepishly.

Giotto's hyper intuition was telling him that Mukuro was LYING, but he chose to ignore it and trust the kid. Oh Giotto, you foolish, foolish man.

* * *

><p>"NO! MUKURO-KUN, CHROME-CHAN, DON'T TORTURE THE SHOPKEEPER!"<p>

"ARGH! KYOYA-KUN, STOP ATTACKING THE TOWNSPEOPLE!"

"TAKESHI-KUN! STOP HAYATO-KUN FROM BOMBING THE TOWN!"

"RYOHEI-KUN! PLEASE STOP SHOUTING!" *

"TSUNA-KUN!"

…Where did Tsuna go?

"OHMYGODILOSTHIM!" Giotto shrieked. **

He panicked. This was even more stressful than dealing with assassination attempts. He ran into a store and bought a lot of rope. He captured Mukuro and Chrome who were in the process of tormenting the poor shopkeeper. He then tied them up messily and yelled, "STAY!" Later, he grabbed Hibari by his collar and roped him in with Mukuro. Who then started to tease the boy, and successfully manage to piss off the young skylark. He secured Ryohei and gagged him to prevent him from shouting. Giotto he also tied up Yamamoto and Gokudera, the former laughing, "Giotto-san, is this a new game?"

He counted the children. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.

He paused for a moment. "Seven? I thought there were eight…" he murmured.

"AGH! I FORGOT TSUNA!" he cried.

The kids looked at each other. Yamamoto supplied, "He might be at a bookstore."

"Or a weapons shop," Gokudera added.

Giotto turned pale at that comment. He then proceeded to check both places, and sighed in relief when the brunette was found in the former.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was found browsing the mythology section of the store, somewhat happily. He chose a book and sat down.<p>

Giotto, who thought it might be a good chance to bond with the boy, asked, "So you like mythology?"

Tsuna nodded in confirmation, eyes glued on the book.

"Can I ask why?"

Tsuna looked up. "You know, I always used to hope there would be a God watching us from up there. But, you know, God must either not exist, or is just a cruel, sadistic bastard who enjoys watching children suffer."

Giotto looked at the kid. That was a rather bad thing for a child to say. But then again, Tsuna was far from normal. And it didn't answer his question in the least. Oh well, at least Tsuna talked a lot more than usual.

* * *

><p>They walked back to the place where Giotto had tied up the children, Tsuna holding the new book Giotto had bought him. They were met by an area of mass destruction. Gokudera had managed to light his dynamite, which caused the ropes and children to be burnt to a crisp.<p>

Being freed, Ryohei shouted, "THAT WAS EXTREEEEEEME!"

Yamamoto laughed, "That new game sure is fun!"

"Shut up baseball idiot!" Gokudera yelled.

Mukuro and Hibari engaged in combat with Chrome as a spectator.

Somehow, everything had fallen into what the kids did on a regular basis. Except, they did it in the middle of town. Giotto blanched, grabbed the children, and ran.

"Hmm… I don't think we'll be coming back anytime soon," Tsuna mused.

The children turned to stare at the brunette. Since when did he get so talkative?

* * *

><p>Giotto collapsed in his arm chair. That was one hell of a day.<p>

G burst in and sighed in relief, "Oh that's good. You're alive."

"Barely," Giotto muttered, "I don't think it's a good idea to make one person take care of all of them. It was exhausting!"

"Then why don't we all take care of one?" G suggested, pitying his friend.

Giotto perked up, "That is a GREAT idea G! You can take care of Hayato-kun and Asari can-"

"WHAT? Why am I stuck with that brat?"

"Well I thought everyone could take charge of their minis."

And so, everyone was stuck with their clone.

* * *

><p>"LET ME GO YOU GODDAMN PINK HAIRED DOPPLEGANGER!" Hayato yelled.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU PUNK?" the pink haired doppelganger shouted.

Gokudera took out his dynamite and left G wondering, "Where the hell did he get that?"

The left wing of the mansion was destroyed.

G now knew why the orphanage went bankrupt.

As the smoke cleared up, G coughed, "Why in the world do you, a 10 year old brat, have DYNAMITE?"

Gokudera scowled, "A kid's gotta have a way to survive on the streets."

* * *

><p>Asari looked at the cheerful boy in front of him.<p>

"Like I said before, the name's Yamamoto Takeshi, and I like to play baseball and do kendo."

Asari raised an eyebrow. "You do kendo?" he asked.

"Yup! Why do you ask?"

"Well I happen to be pretty good with swords."

"Oh really? That's cool! Can we have a match?"

They sparred, and Asari was pleasantly surprised to find that Yamamoto was actually pretty good.

"Say," Asari said, "Who taught you?"

"My dad," Yamamoto smiled, a little more sadly than before, "Before he died anyway. Now I do it just to keep his memory alive."

* * *

><p>Our favorite skylarks were having a conversation. Through their fighting. Alaude was startled by the raven haired boy's strength. It was obvious that the kid had lots of potential. "Maybe when he gets older he can join CEDEF," Alaude thought, "But he needs to be trained first."<p>

"I will bite you to death," Hibari said.

"Hn."

"Hn."

And they went back to the battle.

* * *

><p>"GODDAMN THAT GIOTTO!" Daemon cursed. He was stuck with the two pineapple siblings.<p>

"Kufufufu~ You seem to be enjoying this Dae~mon~san~" Mukuro sang.

"Mukuro-sama, I don't think you should tease him more than necessary. After all, we live in his house," Chrome reasoned.

"Can I at least mess with his mind a bit?" he whined.

"Go for it," Chrome sighed in resignation, "Just don't break it too much."

Time passed as the furious mental battle ensued.

Daemon panted, exhausted, "What are you?"

Mukuro grinned, "The 'ultimate' weapon."

* * *

><p>Ryohei and Knuckles were having an EXTREME conversation.<p>

"WHAT? WHY DID YOU QUIT BOXING?" Ryohei roared.

"I accidentally killed someone," Knuckles said quietly.

A very heavy silence hung in the air.

Trying to change the topic, Knuckles asked, "How did you get sent to the orphanage anyway?"

"OH, I GOT EXTREMELY LOST ON A VACATION!" Ryohei shouted.

Knuckles facepalmed.

* * *

><p>Lampo had just about ENOUGH with Lambo's crying. When he was just about to lose it, Elena came in. He sighed in relief.<p>

* * *

><p>Giotto was in his office doing paperwork. Tsuna was reading his new book. Giotto tried to get up and escape but was stopped by Tsuna.<p>

"Don't you have paperwork to do Giotto-san?" Tsuna asked without looking up.

"But it's so booooriing~" Giotto whined, hoping to get sympathy from the boy.

It didn't work.

"Go do it, NOW." Tsuna said.

"Okay, okay." Giotto sulked.

"And to think you're the adult," Tsuna muttered with his usual poker face on.

"That's so mean!"

"But true."

Giotto goes in the emo corner in gloom.

"Giotto-san, you are pathetic."

"…"

"And don't you think that this is getting you out of doing your paperwork you lazy bum."

"Damn it."

Tsuna thought for a moment. Was it just him or was he talking a lot more than usual lately? He scowled and told himself, "Don't get attached. Don't trust them. Or else you'll be betrayed again." He then shut his heart away even further, eyes getting colder. However, as he was occupied with his thoughts, he did not notice Giotto observing closely with narrowed eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>*You happen to be shouting yourself Giotto~<strong>

****How unbefitting of a mafia boss.**

**Thanks for reading! If anyone has any ideas for stuff the first generation and the tenth generation can do as a family, please let me know. I'm always open to new ideas ^^ Hanasaku out~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh, thank you for all the ideas! I'm so lucky to have such kind readers! And I'm sorry to report that my updates will take longer because of the busy Halloween season. (I'm designing my own costume SQUEE! X3) Ahem. Anyway, I also have some animation to do (not very good though ^^) and Halloween costumes to make~ Once Halloween passes, I'll update as quickly as before though!**

* * *

><p>Giotto might be a lazy ass when it comes to paperwork, and a sissy at times*, but he did have a serious moment now and then. And that just happened to be when Tsuna was going through emotional instability. He watched as Tsuna had a questioning face, changing, to a scowl, and finally cold indifference. "What in the world is Tsuna thinking about?" he wondered.<p>

And before he knew it, Tsuna had reverted back into the cold child he was before he moved into the orphanage. No matter what Giotto tried, all Tsuna would do was give him a blank indifferent stare. Giotto sighed and pondered over how to make the child open up again.

* * *

><p>The children passed by Tsuna who still sported that blank look on his face.<p>

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"Jyudaime?" Gokudera wondered.

"Boss?" Chrome said meekly.

"SAWADA! WHAT EXTREMELY HAPPENED TO YOU?" Ryohei questioned loudly.

Tsuna ignored them, went to his room and locked the door. He slid down the wood and reminded himself, "They'll all turn their backs on me anyway. Stay away from them. They're all the same. I will never repeat THAT mistake again," He gritted his teeth, "Don't get attached, and don't trust them. Ever." He sat down on his bed, repeating, "Never again, never again," like a mantra, until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"What happened to Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, his ever-present smile fleeting from his face.<p>

"Wasn't Giotto-san taking care of him?" Chrome asked.

Realization dawned upon the children's faces, and then anger.

"That bastard," Gokudera growled, taking out his dynamite.

Yamamoto's smile completely disappeared from his face, and he took out his bamboo sword, swung it, and turned it into a real iron katana.

Mukuro and Chrome both took out their tridents while sporting a creepy look on their faces.

Hibari silently took out his tonfas.

Ryohei bandaged his fists, and threw out a practice punch.

Giotto had managed to piss off a group of dangerous children.

* * *

><p>In the meeting room where Giotto was talking with his guardians, the blond mafia boss felt a shiver go up his spine.<p>

"What's wrong Giotto?" Asari asked.

"I don't know. I think someone is cursing me," he replied shivering.

"There are a lot of people who do that."

Giotto was quiet. "Oh well, I guess I'm being paranoid!" he laughed.

And when they went back to discussing forming an alliance with other Families, the children burst into the room sporting weapons and sending glares at Giotto.

"Holy shit Giotto! What the fuck did you do?" G shouted.

"I really DON'T KNOW!" Giotto cried out.

* * *

><p>Giotto's guardians went head-on with their minis.<p>

The children were no pushovers, but Giotto's guardians were given their title for a reason. They defeated the kids and all asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Gokudera glared at G, "That blonde bastard," looking over at Giotto, "Did something to Jyudaime."

Yamamoto also glowered at Giotto, "He's so cold now."

Hibari just said, "Hn." He also stared angrily at the mafia boss.

Ryohei shouted, "HE EXTREMELY IGNORED US!"

"Not fun at all," Mukuro commented.

Chrome cried, "I want the old Boss back!"

The first generation guardians turned to Giotto, sending him a 'you made her cry' stare. **

* * *

><p>"Well you see…" Giotto trailed off. He proceeded to talk about everything that happened in Chapter 6. When he was done, there was an uncomfortable silence in the air.<p>

"…Did Tsuna really talk that much?" Yamamoto asked.

"Uh, yes…?" Giotto replied uncertainly.

"Oh, that explains a lot. Whenever he talks too much he ends up being quiet for a month," Mukuro pointed out.

"You know, last time I heard Jyudaime mutter something about a white marshmallow bastard," ***Gokudera commented.

"…Marshmallow…?" Giotto sweatdropped.

"I wonder why that is," the female pineapple child said.

"We all jump to conclusions to quickly," the male pineapple child said.

"Well anyway, sorry for attacking you. 'Night," Yamamoto grinned.

The children turned around and left the room nonchalantly, as if the attack never happened.

"Did they just do a 360 personality change on us?" A certain melon-headed Mist guardian said.

Giotto was thinking about what this "white marshmallow bastard's" hair would look like.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mama, I'm home!" 5 year old Tsuna called. <em>

_He walked in the foyer and saw a man storming out muttering, "She never told me she had a child!"_

_Tsuna looked at him in wonder, "What was he talking about?" Was he an acquaintance of his mother or something?_

_Before Tsuna could ponder the matter further, his mother came in and slapped him hard across the face. "IF ONLY YOU DIDN'T EXIST!" she shouted. The woman continued to beat the child who was crying, "What did I do Mama? Why are you hitting me?" This went on until the neighbors, hearing the racket, came over and stopped her. This was the start of Tsuna's endless misery._

_This continued for a long time, and the only thing Tsuna could find solace in was the very thought of God. He then read the bible, but when he got to Ephesians 6:1 and read, "Children, obey your parents in the Lord, for this is right," he closed the book and never opened it again. _

_Tsuna then discovered mythology, and fell in love with it. In the legends, even the Gods had flaws. He even learned a whole new language, just so he could read more stories. But, Tsuna soon grew to think, if there really was a God, why would they watch a child's suffering and not do anything about it?_

_He learned to take care of himself and entered Namimori High School at 6 years old. There, he met some interesting people in his class called Byakuran Gesso, Spanner, and Irie Shouchi. They were interesting enough, and they didn't seem to mind the fact that Tsuna was about 8 years younger than them, and was considered as smart, maybe smarter than them. They had been kind to Tsuna, something the brunette had not experienced before. They also seemed to care about his wellbeing. Well, Irie did. When Byakuran suggested that Tsuna take fighting lessons from him, Irie was genuinely concerned for the kid. Tsuna looked at them as his dependable big brothers. That was until the day some pink haired woman started talking to Byakuran and gave him a ring. After that, his 'older brothers' were more distanced than before. However, Tsuna had still trusted them with all his heart._

_Until the day they betrayed him._

_When he was 10, after graduating his senior year of high school, Byakuran came to him and begged, "Tsuna, can you come with me for a while?" Tsuna, not having anything better to do agreed. It's not like his mother would care. And his father almost never visited home. Too busy drinking alcohol. _

_When they got to somewhere that looked like a lab, Byakuran quickly knocked Tsuna out with a sharp jab to his neck. Everything after that was a blur, before he started experiencing large amounts of pain. "GAAAAH!" he cried out, spitting out blood after the scientists experimented on him. "Why had Byakuran-nii brought me to such a place?" he wondered before the next wave of pain came with an injection the scientists gave him. This was his life for a while. He started forgetting what the outside world was like. He started wanting freedom. He started LOATHING his previously adored 'older brothers'. Why did they make him experience so much pain? WHY?_

_One day, the scientists cried out, "Success! We've made the perfect human!"_

_Well, the 'perfect human' as they so creatively called it, killed everyone in that lab. When he got out, he smiled, "I'm free. Just like the sky."_

_With his new highly developed senses, he explored his new surroundings. He got an idea. Why doesn't he go 'visit' his parents? And repay them for those horrible years of his life? He grinned, "That's a great idea~" ****_

_A while later, the police caught a boy drenched in blood. All he said was, "It's not mine~"_

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up. "Tch," he growled. What a stupid dream about the past. After all that had happened, he managed to suppress the crazy side of himself better. But at times he would slip up, and let his loony self go wild.<p>

After thinking for a while, he realized how similar his and the pineapple twin's pasts are. Get betrayed by people you trust and get sent to lab for testing? Check. Agonizingly painful experiments? Check. Experiment succeeds and you take revenge? Check. Well, not entirely true for Tsuna. He still had to pay his 'older brothers' a visit.

"I guess crazy people have things in common," he laughed wryly.

He looked up into the dresser mirror. He looked at his reflection grinning at him. "Hello~" it said.

Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it.

"Boo~ You're so mean, other me~" his reflection whined, orange eyes glowing.

Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it. Ignore it.

"How about, if you don't look up, next time I get control of the body, I kill everyone in this mansion~" his reflection sang. "Wouldn't that be so much fun~ So much blood everywhere~"

Tsuna's head snapped up at that, "Alright, alright. Just… Just... Enough with the killing. I've had enough of it!"

"Okay, okay no need to get touchy. You aren't any fun at all, you know that?"

"You are so annoying!"

"Alright then killjoy~ Just remember," His reflection's tone turning cold and threatening, "Don't get attached to anyone. Don't trust anyone. Ever."

"I know! Now please, SHUT UP!"

Tsuna looked at the calendar. It seems it was October 13th.

He looked at the clock. It changed from 11:59 PM to 12:00 AM.

It was now October 14th.

Tsuna chuckled, chuckles turning into humorless laughter.

"Oh yes. Happy birthday to me."

* * *

><p>Giotto looked up from his paperwork. Did he hear… laughing?<p>

What the heck? It seemed to be coming from Tsuna's room. He went up and stood near the door. He heard a voice somewhat similar to Tsuna's say, "How about, if you don't look up, next time I get control of the body, I kill everyone in this mansion~ Wouldn't that be so much fun~ So much blood everywhere~" Giotto widened his eyes. Now that wasn't something you heard every day. He opened the door a bit, and what he saw shocked him. Tsuna was looking down pale faced while his reflection was orange eyed and grinning. "What in the world is going on with this boy?" he wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>*Giotto, "I think that's enough, thank you very much!"<strong>

****Giotto, "You traitors!"**

*****You ALL know who this is.**

******I admit he's REALLY OOC, but honestly, being experimented day in, day out, CAN make people go loony.**

**This was a rather odd chapter. Apparently there is a 72 mixed into this Fanfiction as well. And apparently Giotto always stumbles upon Tsuna's secrets. Christ, I write whatever comes to mind, and this is the result. Ah~ So tired… Hanasaku out~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading and reviewing~ And sorry for the late update.**

* * *

><p>"Everybody! We're going to the amusement park today!" Elena announced at lunch. *<p>

Everyone stopped eating and looked at her, "Why?" they asked simultaneously.

"I got free tickets from the lottery!" she said cheerfully.

"…Sure whatever," the guardians mumbled.

"Yay! Let's go!" Giotto cheered. It was obvious he had ulterior motives though. Ulterior motives that G pointed out.

"Don't you have paperwork to do Giotto?" G questioned with an arched eyebrow.

Giotto sulked, "Well it's not fair if you guys can have fun while I'm doing paperwork."

"Yeah, and he can catch up on it later," Elena added, "So let's go~"

* * *

><p>The children looked around in wonder. Most of them had never been to an amusement park before.<p>

"What's that?" Chrome asked, pointing to an attraction in the park.

"It's called a merry-go-round," Yamamoto said.

"Wow!" She breathed, eyes sparkling.

Giotto suggested, "Why don't we split up into the same groups as we did during the carriage ride? Knuckles, Alaude, and their clones can pair up." **

"Let's meet up in the Food Court at six," said Asari.

The groups split up, heading to different attractions.

* * *

><p>Chrome decided that she wanted to go on the merry-go-round first, and so they did. When they got off, Lampo was staggering, trying to regain his balance, and attempting to not puke. Mukuro noticed this, and decided to make this day horrible for the poor Thunder guardian.<p>

"So, Mukuro-kun," Elena asked, "What ride would you like to go on?"

He pointed to the Drop Tower and grinned, "That one."

Lampo visibly paled at this and stammered, "C-can't we go on another one?"

"No."

And so Lampo suffered from extreme anxiety as they were waiting for their turn, and when it finally came, he tried to run away, only to be stopped by two tridents and a scythe. ***

And so, on the ride he screamed his lungs out, and puked straight afterwards. He finally thought it was over, until Daemon suggested the go on the Chair-O-Planes next.

Lampo suffered through Daemon, Mukuro, and Chrome**** choosing frightening rides to torture him all noon 'til night. The only time he got a break was when Elena took pity on him, and suggested a simple, non-frightening ride.

It wasn't often though.

* * *

><p>Alaude and Hibari disappeared to who knows where, while Knuckles and Ryohei were searching for an EXTREME ride. They decided to go on the Flying Coaster in the end. While the ride was going on, they shouted "EXTREME!" so loudly; the people seated next to them almost went deaf. This repeated for many rides, until security told them to shut up, or get thrown out. They chose to shut up.<p>

* * *

><p>Yamamoto decided to go on the Water Coaster first and Gokudera decided on the Storm Surge second.<p>

They all got soaked.

When they got off the Storm Surge, Yamamoto laughed, "We should have brought a change of clothes."

So for the rest of the morning they sat in the sun trying to dry off. But they didn't just sit quietly, they argued a lot, at least G and Gokudera did. At one point Gokudera brought out his dynamite, only to find that they were completely useless once wet. Yamamoto and Asari chatted about swords, while Giotto and Tsuna sat in silence. Tsuna stared into space, now that his book was wet, and Giotto was still thinking about what had happened the night before.

Giotto thought, "What exactly happened?" while eyeing the boy suspiciously. As he was speculating, he got an idea. "Tsuna-kun, let's go to the House of Mirrors!"

At the word 'mirrors' Tsuna's eyes widened and you could see his face start to whiten.

"Have fun you two," Asari said.

G added, "We're still pretty wet."

So Giotto grabbed Tsuna by the hand and tried dragging him away, until after a few feet Tsuna said, "HELP, IT'S A PEDOPHILE," in an attempt to avoid the attraction.

Giotto's jaw dropped while G and Gokudera started cracking up. Asari and Yamamoto chuckled at the blonde's unfortunate situation. Security came and Giotto nervously tried to explain to them while the other group started laughing even harder. When he finally got that mess sorted out, he looked at Tsuna and scolded, "That wasn't very nice." Tsuna replied flatly, "Wasn't meant to be."

Giotto's thoughts were, "Wow, he started talking again," and "…HEY!"

* * *

><p>After a couple situations like that, they finally arrived at the House of Mirrors.<p>

As they entered, everything was quiet, until they reached the first few mirrors.

"Hello~" a voice that sounded so much like Tsuna said.

Giotto quickly turned at this. Tsuna looked pale and had beads of sweat running down his face, while his reflections had a Cheshire Cat grin plastered on their face, right below their glowing orange eyes.

"Who are you?" Giotto asked.

The reflections chorused, "I think you should already know~"

Tsuna looked as white as a sheet, "Don't let him. Don't let him. Don't let him," he mumbled. This was not unnoticed by Giotto.

"Don't let him do what?" Giotto asked, breaking Tsuna's concentration.

It was silent for a while, until Tsuna broke out in a grin, "Don't let me take over the body~" he said in a singsong voice.

His eyes were orange.

Giotto gasped and spun around to look at the mirrors where he saw a brown eyed Tsuna pounding on the glass yelling, "LET ME OUT!"

'Tsuna' sang, "Not happening~" and ran out the door.

Giotto stared and muttered, "What was that?" and followed after him.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto and Gokudera were arguing***** as usual when they noticed Tsuna coming back. "Oh, hello Tsuna-kun," Asari said.<p>

Yamamoto and Gokudera chorused, "Welcome ba-" until they noticed something was off.

Yamamoto had his sword to Tsuna's neck, while Gokudera had his lighter and a couple sticks of dynamite that weren't too badly soaked at the ready. Asari and G yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Who are you?" Gokudera growled, ignoring the adults.

"What are you talking about Hayato?" 'Tsuna' asked, "I'm Tsuna."

"LIAR!" Gokudera spat out, "Where's the real Jyudaime?"

"That really hurts Hayato~" 'Tsuna' grinned, "I AM the 'real' Tsuna. Or at least the body is~"

Everybody's eyes widened.

"Are you Mukuro then?" Yamamoto asked.

'Tsuna' sighed in fake exasperation, "Like I said before Takeshi, I'm TSUNA."

They all looked very confused. Taking advantage of that, 'Tsuna' escaped. And just after 'Tsuna' left, Giotto ran in panting, "Where's Tsuna?"

G looked at his friend, "You have a LOT of explaining to do Giotto."

Asari and the children nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"So basically, we just met a crazy Tsuna, who, because of you, is taking control of Tsuna's body and running around wild," Asari summarized.<p>

"Do you realize how STUPID that sounds?" G sighed.

Giotto protested, "But it's true!"

"So where's the real Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

Giotto thought for a moment, "I think he's in his body's reflection."

The children ran off.

"Hey, wait!" G shouted.

* * *

><p>When they finally caught up to the brunette they found him at the shooting gallery, hitting each target spot-on. 'Tsuna' looked over, grinned, shot a bullet at them, and ran.<p>

"Duck!" Gokudera shouted as the bullet came whistling over their heads.

G whistled, "Damn, he's a good shot."

"Should you really be thinking about that right now?" Giotto thought.

* * *

><p>Another time they bumped into him, he was borrowing knives from a circus member.<p>

"Why is it that whenever we see him, he has a weapon?" Giotto cried as a knife whizzed by his face.

Lucky for them, Knuckles and Ryohei were behind him and all they had to do was shout, "STOP HIM!" and 'Tsuna' was tackled to the ground.

That moment of shock gave the real Tsuna to take back control of his body.

Giotto and the group hurried over and waited to see what would happen.

…

Tsuna said flatly to the two EXTREME people pinning him down, "Kindly get off."

"He's back!" they sighed in relief, leaving Knuckles and Ryohei wondering what the heck was going on.

* * *

><p>Elena pouted, "Where were you? You're 3 hours late!"<p>

They all said sheepishly, "Chasing Tsuna around the park."

Elena's eyes widened, "Why would- Oh look at the time! We have to go!"

They were saved by the bell.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the mansion, everybody stared at Tsuna, who in response stared back.<p>

Staaaare….

Asari broke the silence by asking, "What happened back then?"

"Could you be more specific?" Tsuna said.

Yamamoto laughed, "You know, what happened at the amusement park!"

Giotto muttered, "When you were hurling knives at us."

Tsuna sighed and answered, "Well, because I don't want to tell you my life story, it's basically, meet white marshmallow bastard in high school, get tricked by white marshmallow bastard in high school, get experimented on by white marshmallow bastard in high school, and loony here, kills everyone. In high school."

Gokudera growled, "Who is this white marshmallow bastard? I'll blow him up for you Jyudaime!"

"I appreciate the thought, but he's way over your level," Tsuna said bluntly.

"Say, is it just me, or are you talking more than usual?" Giotto pointed out.

"That's because the other me is tired both physically and mentally, and I don't need to suppress him. ****** My personality, however, is completely real, you blonde nitwit,"

Giotto cried inwardly, "He keeps insulting me! *goes in emo corner*"

Asari and G sweatdropped at this.

Yamamoto continued the previous conversation, "Still, I'd like to know who he is Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed, "Byakuran Gesso from the Milefiore Familglia. He has white hair and a purple tattoo under his left eye. He always wears white and has an obsession with marshmallows."

"…."

"Well now we know why you call him a white marshmallow bastard," G said.

They sat in awkward silence for the rest of the carriage ride.

* * *

><p>When they got back, they said goodnight to each other and went back to their own rooms. All except for Giotto, G, and Asari. They were discussing about the child with the split personality in Giotto's room. Until the child himself decided to stop by. Orange eyed and grinning he sang, "It's not nice to talk behind someone's back~"<p>

Asari gasped while G's eyes widened. Giotto grimaced, "How did you get out this time 'Tsuna'?"

'Tsuna' laughed, "You forgot there was a mirror in our room!"

Giotto spun around to his mirror, and without a doubt, the real Tsuna trapped in it, pale faced and sweating.

Asari and G's jaws dropped. They both thought, "So Giotto was right!"

Giotto felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw its owner pouting, "You know, I hate being ignored."

* * *

><p><em>Tsuna waved goodnight to his friends, the adults, and the blonde idiot with a faint smile gracing his face. He closed the door quietly and collapsed on the bed panting. Forcibly taking his body back over and talking so much on top of it was difficult. He no longer had any strength to deal with his other self. Also, his other self got to get a boost of power with the mirror hanging on the wall. He was mentally exhausted by fighting with 'Tsuna' for four consecutive days. <em>

_He whispered, "You win this round, you nutcase."_

_It was quiet for a moment, until 'Tsuna' grinned, "Thanks for the invitation partner," orange eyes aglow._

_In the back of their mind, Tsuna growled, "And who the fuck gave you permission to call me that?"_

* * *

><p><strong>*Wait, didn't she disappear from the story a while ago? Oh well…<strong>

****Yes, because that worked out SO well. (Refer to chapter 5) Also, Lambo was left at the mansion with a babysitter.**

*****Daemon caught onto the idea of torturing Lampo.**

******Chrome choose rides that weren't scary, they just made Lampo want to puke afterwards. Like the Spinning Teacups.**

*******At least, Gokudera was.**

********Remember? Tsuna forcibly took back control of his body. And the others chased him around for over three hours.**

…**.I need another name for 'Tsuna'. It gets so confusing at times. Got any suggestions?**

**Lol sorry for the late update ." Hanasaku out~**


	9. Chapter 9

**NO WAIT, DON'T SHOOT, DON'T SHOOT! I'm soooo sorry for the late update! D: My mother effing destroyed my laptop. *bangs head on wall* So until it gets fixed, be prepared for grammar/spelling errors since I NO LONGER HAVE MICROSOFT WORD. Also it may take longer to update, and I will not be able to do some other functions available when I had Word. Anywayz enjoy~**

* * *

><p>'Tsuna' frowned at the blonde mafia boss, "I hate being ignored."<p>

Giotto chuckled nervously, "Then I won't ignore you."

His hyper intuition was sending off warning signals in his head, screaming, "RUN THE FUCK AWAY FOOL!" Giotto tried to cover up his nervousness and smiled, "Will you tell me your name? It's quite confusing with two Tsunas."

The orange eyed boy said, "You can call me Tsunayoshi, 'cuz I have no real name~ Oh, Giotto-san, you, and everybody else seem to be very uneasy around me~ Might I ask why?"

"In what way do we seem uneasy to you?" Giotto asked uneasily.

"Well~ You always fake smile around me, and they all take out their weapons when in close proximity of me~ Oh, Asari-san and G-san, oh wait, that sounds like I'm calling you grandpa~ Can I call you G instead? Well, anyway~"

Giotto looked over at his two guardians who were both had their weapons at the ready, and then looked back at Tsunayoshi, who was smirking at them.

"Want to fight?" he grinned at G and Asari, "The invitation also applies to you two outside the door~"

"You two? What on earth-" Giotto thought, only to be interrupted by an annoying laugh.

"Nufufu, what an interesting situation you've gotten yourself into Primo~" a certain melon head chuckled, followed by a "Hn," from the older skylark.

"Daemon? Alaude? What are you two doing here?" Giotto asked.

Ignoring Giotto's existence*, Tsunayoshi grinned mockingly at the four guardians, "Fight me you weaklings."

* * *

><p>Daemon, who already hated the boy's guts, and did not need further motivation to slice him into an unrecognizable blob, went first, wielding a very sharp scythe.<p>

Tsunayoshi whistled, "A scythe huh?" He then proceeded to take out the knives that he had 'borrowed' from a circus member. The brunette threw a few knives expertly aimed at Daemon's face, who deflected them with the hilt of his scythe.

"Is that all you got?" he taunted. Tsunayoshi smiled, "I'm just getting started~" and charged in, sending another set of knives flying towards Daemon's heart. While the melon head was dodging that set, Tsunayoshi punched the older man in the gut and pinned him to the wall by stabbing a few more knives through his clothes. He then calmly walked over to where the other knives were and yanked them out of whatever they were lodged into.

He yawned, "That was quite boring~" then chuckled, "I never imagined that the all-mighty Vongola were so weak~"

"What the Hell?" Daemon seethed, "Why weren't you effected by my illusion?"

Tsunayoshi replied bluntly, "You're just too weak...so..." a smile creeping up on his face, "Who's next?"

* * *

><p>Alaude, who did not particularly fond of being called weak by an eleven year old brat, chose to fight the annoying twerp, even though it broke his policy of 'never fighting children'.<p>

"He'll live," he figured.

The older skylark whipped out his handcuffs and growled, "I'm arresting you for assaulting the melon head over there,***" pointing at Daemon, who was still pinned to the wall, "and for calling me weak."

Ignoring Daemon's protests against being called a melon head, Tsunayoshi snickered, "Handcuffs? How very original." He put away his knives and got into a fighting stance.

Alaude was insulted by this act. The kid acted like he didn't even need a weapon to defeat him! He charged in, intending to handcuff the kid and maybe torture him a bit (a lot) later.

Things didn't go as planned.

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi spun around to Alaude's back and attempted to chop at the older man's neck to paralyze him. Alaude turned and elbowed the brunette in the face, which sent the child stumbling back into a desk. However, Alaude was pulled along with him. The blonde sent a kick to Tsunayoshi's abdomen, who flew backwards into a wall.<p>

Alaude stood up triumphantly, only to find something tugging on his wrist. He bristled in annoyance. The brat had handcuffed him to the desk! With his own handcuffs! After fumbling around for the keys, he realized that they were missing.

Tsunayoshi laughed, "Looking for these?" while twirling the keys around on his finger.

"When did you-" Alaude hissed.

The boy giggled, "Find that out for yourself~"

* * *

><p>Giotto stared as the short brunette took down his two most powerful guardians. "This boy is dangerous,****" he mumbled. And after watching G and Asari get beaten while fighting the brunette at the same time made Giotto feel very skittish.<p>

While looking at G and Asari, who were also pinned down with knives, he chuckled nervously, "Haha... I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"Looks like you're the only one left~" Tsunayoshi said, "Will you actually put up a fight?"

Giotto gulped and got into HDWM.

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened with glee, "Oh~ Looks like I can get some entertainment now~"

He took out the pistol he 'borrowed' ***** from the shooting gallery and shot at Giotto's face. The bullet hit the wall where the man was standing a millisecond ago. Tsunayoshi blinked in surprise. Where had the blonde idiot gone?

As if reading the brunette's thoughts, Giotto calmly replied, "Behind you," and kicked the child in the back. Tsunayoshi was launched forward, but spun around and fired a point blank at Giotto's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Just kidding. XD<strong>

* * *

><p> Lucky for Giotto, the gun was out of bullets and did not actually fire any dangerous projectiles at him. Tsunayoshi noticed this and frowned.<p>

"Che," he che-d, throwing the now useless pistol to the ground. He then kicked Giotto, who was in a daze after nearly being killed, out the window.

As the glass shattered, Giotto couldn't help, but inwardly groan, "Great. More paperwork." ******

They continued their fight outside, but Giotto couldn't shake the feeling that, if they fought out here any longer, the boy would get the upper hand. ********

So using the dying will flames on his gloves, he launched himself back through the window. He was soon followed by Tsunayoshi, who climbed up a tree, and like a trapeze artist, swung himself into the room.

And so the battle continued.

* * *

><p>"These goddamn knives!" Daemon, G, and Asari cursed.<p>

"Give me back my keys!" Alaude growled silently.

* * *

><p>"Aww~ It's morning~" Tsunayoshi whined, as sunlight poured in from the broken window.<p>

Giotto blinked, "Did time really pass that quickly?"

"You put up a decent fight Blondie. Can't wait 'till the next one. Oh and just so you know, I'm waaay stronger with my weapon," Tsunayoshi smiled demonically.

Said Blondie blanched. The kid was strong enough as it is!

"See you next time~" Tsunayoshi sang, as he collapsed.

Giotto instinctively caught him, and Tsuna soon opened his now brown eyes and quickly analyzed the situation before him.

The first words he said were, "What the fuck pedophile?"

Giotto sweatdropped and glanced at his guardians, silently pleading, "Help?" They simultaneously replied with a glare that meant, "NO."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey 'Tsunayoshi'," Tsuna said.<em>

_"Yes ~?"_

_"Let's make a deal."_

_"Alright~"_

_"I let you have the body at night, and you leave me alone during the day."_

_Tsunayoshi pondered over this for a moment. That meant that he couldn't control the body for very long, but it also meant that he would DEFINITELY get it daily. "Hmm~ Alright~"_

_"It's a deal."_

_"Yup~" Tsunayoshi grinned, thinking about all the havoc he could cause at night, "But what's with the sudden attitude change?"_

_"Well, it doesn't seem like you'll be launching any large scale massacres for now."_

_"I see..."_

_"Can you do me a favor though?"_

_"What?"_

_"Give the blonde idiot as much trouble as possible," Tsuna smirked deviously._

_"Can do~" Tsunayoshi grinned back._

* * *

><p>When the guardians and their lookalikes sat down at the dining room table for breakfast, four were throwing suspicious and angry looks at Tsuna, who was calmly munching on a piece of toast. Giotto was eyeing the boy warily, while the remainder of the guardians, namely Knuckles and Lampo, were wondering what the hell they missed.<p>

The children were not oblivious to this either, and ending up questioning why the adults were looking at Tsuna weirdly. When they did not receive an answer from either parties, they decided that the adults were pedophiles and should be avoided at all costs.

Tsuna sighed, "Don't you have something better to do then staring at me? Pedophiles." *******

Hearing this, Alaude and Daemon stood up and left the room, the former to dig up information about the exasperating twerp, the latter to vent his anger on innocent passerby.

Asari's smile seemed a bit more forced and G shouted, "What the fuck did you say?"

Giotto face tabled while muttering half heartedly, "Language G..."

Knuckles and Lampo looked at each other confusedly. They shrugged their shoulders, got up, and left.

The other children, who were feeling out of the loop, got up and dragged Tsuna with them, which left Giotto and his two best friends alone.

"It's all your fault we got caught up in this mess Giotto," G groaned.

"Please don't remind me," Giotto mumbled from the table.

Asari laughed stiffly, "At least he didn't have his weapon."

There was a moment of silence and they all chorused, "Let's hope he never does."

* * *

><p>Somewhere not so far away, a certain white marshmallow bastard chuckled to a certain redheaded subordinate, "Shall we go visit our 'younger brother' Shou-chan?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Giotto, "Am I really that worthless of an existence?"<strong>

****That, and he puts up with our favorite pineapple duo.**

*****Even though said melon head is quite annoying.**

******Really? You realize that NOW?**

*******Tsunayoshi seems to be 'borrowing' a lot of things...**

********Now is not the time to think about that Giotto.**

*********I seem to be abusing the poor word.**

**********He would actually, because he could subtly set up traps and use his surroundings to his advantage.**

**It seems the two Tsunas are on good terms now. It also seems that Tsuna is secretly a sadist... ^^"**

**I apologize if this chapter seems short, I can only see it on my iPod's screen at the moment. I'll try to update as soon as soon as possible, but typing on an iPod and then editing it on the computer after 1/3 of it is lost in the transfer is pretty tough... Also, I deeply apologize for the crappy fights. I'm not that good at writing battle scenes... OTL And if Tsunayoshi's actions seem crazy and incoherent, I also apologize. But please remember, he IS supposed to be a loony nutcase. Once again I apologize. Hanasaku out~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Oh yeah, here's a reminder! If it's in Italics, Tsunayoshi and Tsuna are conversing inwardly. And you probably can tell who's who, because Tsunayoshi usually overuses the ~ sign, unless he's asking a question. And if you look closely, he acts differently towards certain people. It's all part of his character though.**

* * *

><p>"Jyudaime, why were they looking at you like that? I'll blow them up for you!" Gokudera exclaimed.<p>

Tsuna looked at him wearily. Gokudera was somewhat nice (too nice for comfort) and everything, but was so...overenthusiastic...

Thus giving Tsuna headaches.

"Kufufufu~ they are obviously pedophiles when you think about it," Mukuro answered.

"Mukuro-sama, what's a pedophile?" Chrome innocently asked.

"Now, now, I suggest we drop the subject for now. Chrome's a little to young to know about that you know..." Yamamoto trailed off.

"We all are, but that doesn't stop us from knowing what it means," came Tsuna's flat reply.

All of the children's heads spun to Tsuna. They were shocked that he said so much. But then again, he had been talking a lot ever since they left the orphanage. Peculiar.

"So why were they looking at you strangely herbivore?" Hibari questioned.

"Ah, that. I kicked their sorry asses last night," Tsuna said, eyes flashing orange for a second.

* * *

><p><em>"You bastard! That broke our agreement!" <em>

_"Sorry~ couldn't help it~"_

_"#$%$&¥*^€"_

_"Tut, tut~ Language~"_

_"Fuck off."_

* * *

><p>Gokudera and Yamamoto tensed at the sudden change of eye color, and visibly relaxed when they went back to brown. This was not unnoticed by Mukuro and Hibari's sharp eyes though.<p>

"Kufufufu~ Well, whatever are you hiding?"

"Speak now herbivores, I don't appreciate liars."

They looked over at Tsuna with a 'what should we do?' expression. They were met with a blank 'do whatever the fuck you want, I don't give a shit' stare.*

* * *

><p><em>"Should I show up or something?" Tsunayoshi suggested, sweat dropping at the scene.<em>

_"Stay boy," came the dry reply._

_"I'm not a dog."_

_"..."_

* * *

><p>"I have a split personality and they met the nutcase," Tsuna said bluntly, breaking off his mental chat and interrupting the silence in the room.<p>

Ryohei shouted, "EXTREME! WHAT'S HE LIKE?"

"Think of him as the equivalent of Mukuro," Tsuna supplied.

Hibari's eyes narrowed. He was already (somewhat) tolerating two pinapple herbivores. He had no desire for a third to pop up.**

"Herbivore let me fight him."

* * *

><p><em>Tsunayoshi raised a brow at this, "Can I?"<em>

_"I'm not your owner. AND I'm tired. _Go do whatever the fuck you want. _Just don't kill him," Tsuna sighed._

He had one hell of a headache, and he was not going to make it worse by arguing with himself.

_"...Are you sure you're their friend?"_

_"Are you sure you're Tsunayoshi? You aren't being an annoying ADHD bastard on a sugar high." _

_"Touché."_

* * *

><p>The brown haired child's eyes suddenly turned orange and a smirk grew on his face, "Sure~ I'm game~" he grinned at Hibari, only to be held back by Gokudera and Yamamoto, each holding onto an arm.<p>

"What did you do to him 'Tsunayoshi'?" they growled simultaneously.

"Geez~ Is that all you ever say?" Tsunayoshi whined, "We're under truce right now, okay? Nothing happened to your beloved Jyudaime~"

Yamamoto sighed in relief while Gokudera narrowed his eyes suspiciously."Why should we trust you?"

* * *

><p><em>"This is getting repetitive~"<em>

_"...I'm taking over. I want to read my book."_

_"Whatever bookworm~ I want to save energy for the night~"_

_"...Don't kill anyone." _

_"No promises~"_

* * *

><p>"Because I said so," a now brown eyed Tsuna said.<p>

The children stared, shocked at the display before them. The one who broke the silence was none other than Ryohei.

"THAT WAS EXTREME SAWADA! YOU EXTREMELY SMILED! AND HOW DID YOU EXTREMELY CHANGE YOUR EYE COLOR LIKE THAT? EXTREME!" he shouted. ***

The rest of the children stared at him and facepalmed as one thought crossed their minds, "So dense..."

A light chuckle filled the room. And it came from no other than Tsuna.

...

...

...

Wait, backtrack for a second. Tsuna, the ice cold, heartless, stone faced, apathetic **** child chuckled? The world must be coming to an end. *****

Chrome asked, "How come as soon as we got here, you got more cheery and talkative? Could you possibly like the um...pedophiles?"

Everybody looked utterly horrified at the idea.

"Jyudaime! You can't possibly like them can you?"

" Tsuna, it's not a good idea to like pedophiles! Even I know that!"

Hibari, being the unemotional rock he is, only widened his eyes slightly.

Mukuro, even after being through the six Hells, felt horrified, and joined in the noisy protesting.

"THAT IS NOT AN EXTREMELY GOOD IDEA TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna, already suffering from a headache, had no patience left to deal with the noise and did not enjoy being accused of liking the pedophiles shouted, "SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p><em>"Fuck... Not a good idea... Stupid headache..."<em>

_"Take a chill pill~"_

_"I don't want to be told that by YOU of all people."_

_"Damn, someone's grouchy~"_

* * *

><p>Mustering up as much patience an eleven year old****** could gather, Tsuna replied, "It is NOTHING like that."<p>

As the children opened their mouths to protest, Tsuna shot them a glare that could scare the living shit out of the best assassins in the world.

"**Nothing** like that. Understand?"

The children could only reply with a nod.

"Good. You know how Mukuro needs someone new to torture every week?"

Mukuro grinned as the other children stared at him with looks of disbelief, resignation, and indifference.

"So, Jyudaime," Gokudera said slowly, "You mean to say, you find fun in messing with the pedophiles' heads?"

"Indeed. I'm glad you caught on so quickly," Tsuna replied, eyes a mixture of orange and brown.

"So, you're playing a new game with them, right?" Yamamoto asked smiling.

"You could say that."

"Can we join in?" all the children smirked simultaneously.

"Of course," Tsuna said with a smirk of his own.

* * *

><p>It seems spending time with Mukuro is not healthy for one's state of mind.<p>

* * *

><p>The adults felt a shiver go up their spines. However, a certain blonde mafia boss's uneasiness was interrupted by a phone call.<p>

"Hello?" Giotto said, picking up the phone.

"Oh, Primo-san, it's you! This is Talbot."

"Talbot! What can I help you with?"

"Um...an...acquaintance of yours is over here."

"Oh! Who is it?" Giotto asked pleasantly.

"Well, you see, it's-"

"Giotto! Here's your paperwork for the broken window," G called.

Said man groaned.

"What's the matter Primo-san?" Talbot asked concernedly.

"Nothing, just paperwork for a window that was shattered in last night's scuffle."

"Dear me, what happened?"

Giotto found himself pouring his heart out to the old inventor about the brown haired child.

There was silence on the other end as Talbot listened.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but you are on speaker phone."

"What's so bad about that?" Giotto asked confusedly.

There were sounds indicating that the phone was taken from Talbot, and that there was a new person on the phone.

"Dame-Gio I'm coming over there to teach you a lesson," a squeaky voice growled.

Dame-Gio blanched. That nickname, which he hadn't heard in a long time, could only mean one thing. That, that, MONSTER was on the line. That sadistic spawn of Satan was coming!

This fun sized fiend was better known as Reborn, the number one hitman in the world.

Reborn had briefly taught Giotto how to fight, on a whim. However, when the whole Arcobaleno fiasco started, he went missing. Now Reborn was back, and pissed at Giotto.*******

Said blonde mafia boss ran around the mansion, locking every door and window he could find. When his guardians asked what he was doing, he whispered, "Reborn is coming," and they immediately set out to help him.

They met back at the foyer.

"Did we miss any rooms?" Giotto panted.

G said, "I got the bathrooms locked."

"I closed down the training areas," Asari added.

Alaude muttered, "Study."

Knuckle shouted, "The medical ward is A-OK!"

Daemon said, "All the hallways are good to go."

"And I did the bedrooms," Lampo yawned.

The older adults asked slowly, voices filled with dread, "Did you get the children's room?"

Lampo's eyes widened and he gulped, "No."

They sprinted down to the children's room and flung open the door.

There, on the window sill, an infant with a fedora shadowing his eyes, sat.

They stared at him.

He stared back.

A monotonous voice said, "Aren't you the man who fucked my mother five years ago? Though you look a lot smaller."

That monotonous voice belonged to none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p>"Did you just say-" Giotto started.<p>

"-that he FUCKED your MOTHER?" G finished.

Reborn gave no response. Truly, he was cracking up inside. What a unique kid!

With the lack of response, Tsuna continued, "Ah... What was your name...? Oh! Reborn was it? Do you remember Sawada Nana? Brown hair, brown eyes, slutty personality?"

Asari looked around the room. He sighed in relief. The other children weren't there. They really did not need to listen to wherever this M rated conversation was headed.

He thought about that for a moment.

Wait... NOT THERE?

"Giotto," he trailed off.

"Yes Asari?"

"The other children are missing."

It took a moment for the other adults to process what was just said into their brains.

"WHAAAT?"With that, the adults rushed out of the room leaving Reborn and Tsuna alone.

* * *

><p>"What's your name kid?"<p>

"Tsuna."

"No last name?"

"I have no desire to be related with the whore OR the drunk bastard. They are just the people who gave birth to me. They're dead anyway."

Reborn narrowed his eyes. He had a feeling that the child in front of him was hiding something.

"What are you hiding?"

Tsuna blinked his orange eyes innocently, "Now whatever could you be talking about Reborn-san? I'm just an innocent eleven year old child who's parent's happened to die."

Dropping the matter, for he could sense that the conversation would go nowhere, he changed the subject, "Say Tsuna, do you like Dame-Gio?" Oh, but they would talk about it again sometime. He was REBORN. And Reborn ALWAYS gets what he wants.

"...Are you on drugs or something? No mother fucking way would I like that blonde bastard. He's as weak as Hell, not to mention useless and lazy. Though I suppose it would be fun to torture him."

"I have a feeling we'll be great friends kid," Reborn smirked.

"Me too Reborn. Me too."

The two sadists smirked and shook hands.

Our favorite useless blonde mafia boss felt a chill go up his spine.

"Reborn is planning something. I know it."

* * *

><p><strong>*Uwaaaah~ (sweatdrops)<strong>

****Chrome doesn't count.**

*****So many EXTREMEs...**

******Tsuna, "..."**

*******The apocalypse is coming! Run for your lives! Tsuna, "..." **

********Remember? He was laughing about his birthday the first chapter Tsunayoshi showed up in. **

*********Well considering his student got beat up by a child, that would be pretty bad for his reputation. **

**As you can see, the two Tsunas don't always get along. They can either be getting along like old pals, at each other's throat, or anything in the middle. One of those love-hate relationships. ...Minus the love...** **Anyway, I apologize for the short chapter, but hey, at least I updated right? Now please put the pitchforks and torches away. It's nearly Christmas. And you wouldn't want to ruin the holiday cheer right?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Very sorry for the late update! I had to do some...research on effective torture methods... Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Giotto sweated nervously. Before him were two sadists, a child and an infant, arguing on the best way to torture him. If this were a TV show, he would have laughed at the sheer outrageousness of it all. However, this was happening to HIM, and he was COMPLETELY aware of the pain the two could inflict on his person. Did I mention our favorite idiot blonde* was tied to a chair and gagged?<p>

"I just love my life," he thought sarcastically.

The two sadists slowly turned with maniacal grins on their faces.

Giotto glared defiantly at the black and orange orbs that seemed to glow in the dark.

They took out two items from behind their back and showed it to their victim.

Said victim widened his eyes and started screaming. Unfortunately, his anguished screams were muffled by the gag.

Fate just loved to screw with him.

* * *

><p>Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT. How the heck did THAT ^ happen?<p>

* * *

><p>Well, it all started when Giotto and co went to search for the supposedly missing children. They had found them, in the middle of a fight-to-the-death match between Hibari and Mukuro in the garden. Ryohei was cheering them on while Gokudera and Yamamoto were 'arguing' on the sidelines whilst Chrome was sighing, exasperated.<p>

You know, the usual?

As soon as the adults pulled the two children away from each other, they found themselves in an illusionary cage, curtesy of our dear little *male* pineapple head.

G shouted at Daemon to dispel it, while the others were keeping a wary eye on the children.

Daemon, try as he might, could not get rid of it, thus earning himself more angry shouts from the pink haired storm guardian.

The other adults, looked at the children.

"What were they doing?" they thought.

Said children were making some sort of chart, which looked something like this:

** T. V. A.**

** R2772 G .FG**

**809633 ULampK **

**691859 DaeA02. **

What could it mean?

The adults turned their attention back to the kids' conversation.

"Che! I can't believe I'm stuck with you two," Gokudera said vehemently.

"Well you ARE paired with the stubborn ones. The 'activities' the others are going through won't faze them," Chrome replied.

"Well maybe Giotto's," one of them added.

The children shuddered.

"I EXTREMELY FEEL BAD FOR HIM!" Ryohei shouted.

They all nodded.

Yamamoto laughed, "Well it IS part of the game after all."

Back in the cage, Giotto blanched as his guardian looked at him pitifully. Whatever the children were planning wasn't good.

If you're wondering what Mukuro and Hibari were doing as the kids were having a conversation, Mukuro was on a laptop** looking up something, and Hibari was trying to restrain himself from biting the herbivores to death***.

"Everybody, the sun's setting. I think Tsuna, Tsunayoshi, and Reborn should have their 'activity' ready," Mukuro cut in, looking up from his laptop.

The children looked back at the adults with creepy grins on their faces, and quickly apprehended their victims.

Mukuro cast an illusion, and Daemon, as well as himself, disappeared.

Hibari had handcuffed Alaude at some random point, and was dragging the blonde man to who-knows-where.

Alaude wondered if he was losing his touch. Why were so many kids using his own handcuffs against him?

"I'm training twice as hard later," he thought angrily.

Gokudera nonchalantly threw some mini dynamite at G, successfully knocking him out. He then grabbed G and lugged him in the same direction Hibari dragged Alaude.

Yamamoto turned back and laughed, "Come on then Asari-san, we don't want to be late for the game."

Asari, being the most trusting one, followed willingly.

"WE'RE EXTREMELY GOING TOO!" Ryohei bellowed as he ran past the remaining people at breakneck speed. Only when he disappeared into the distance did the adults notice Knuckles was missing.

During all this, a dark figure knocked out Giotto with the butt of their gun, and dragged Vongola's boss into the shadows.

Chrome smiled sickeningly sweet, "Come on then Lampo-san, you're the only one left," slowly closing in on the trembling man.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>That's what had happened. Now, you may be wondering what the chart could mean, right? Well, you probably know what was under the 'T' and 'V' sections of their little chart.<p>

Reborn, Tsuna, and Tsunayoshi were together doing something with Giotto.

Yamamoto, Chrome, and Ryohei were playing the game with Asari, Lampo, and Knuckles while Mukuro, Hibari, and Gokudera were spending time with Daemon, Alaude, and G.

Now, here's a (big) hint, T stands for Torturer, V stands for Victim, and A stands for Activity. HOWEVER, I will NOT be telling you what the things under A stand for. No. Because that would ruin all my fun!

* * *

><p>Let's look at what Yamamoto, Chrome, and Ryohei were doing with their victims, shall we? The letters 'ToD' stand for Truth or Dare! A completely innocent game. Maybe.<p>

Yamamoto grinned, "Ladies first!"

Chrome giggled delightedly, and she spun the bottle. It spun for a while, before landing on Knuckles, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Let's see, I dare you to..." she thought for a while, "Dress in a pink frilly dress, and run around the town screaming. Oh! And you can't take it off for the rest of the day!"

Knuckles blanched. He thought that the purple haired girl would give him an easier dare.

Everybody laughed at Knuckles's predicament.

One of them challenged, "Do it, if you're a man!"

So Knuckles, trying to get out of the dare protested, "Where would I EXTREMELY even get one? It's not like we have pink frilly dresses lying around the mansion!"

"Not a problem," Chrome slammed her trident (that seemingly appeared out of nowhere) down and smoke filled the room.

When it cleared, everybody got a full view of Knuckles in a frilly pink dress with a tiara adorning his head.

Uno.

Due.

Tre.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" they burst out laughing.

Knuckles could only look down in shame.

"Now on to the second part!" Chrome cheered, whipping out a video camera. She couldn't wait to show her beloved Mukuro-sama what she did.

Knuckles swallowed what was left of his pride and ran out the door screaming, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The rest of them followed, giggling hysterically as they ran.

Knuckles could only pray no one recognized him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the residents of the town looked and saw Vongola's sun guardian screaming like there was no tomorrow while wearing a frilly pink dress with a tiara.

As he ran by a doctor's office, the patients looked at him and thought, "What the Hell am I on?"

On the way out of town, Knuckles tripped on the hem of the frilly pink dress, and fell. The town's residents received an unwanted view of said man's boxers.

Knuckles's manly pride had just been shattered into a thousand pieces.

* * *

><p>Now it was Knuckle's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Ryohei.<p>

"Truth or Dare?"

"DARE TO THE EXTREME!"

Knuckles thought for a moment, "I dare you to pour ice down your shirt." ****

Ryohei ran up to the kitchen and got a bag of ice. He ran back down and poured it down his shirt. "THIS IS EXTREMELY COLD TO THE EXTREME!"

Well that was a boring dare.

Ryohei spun the bottle and it landed on Asari.

"TRUTH OR DARE TO THE EXTREME?"

Asari laughed, "Dare."

Whatever it was, it couldn't be as bad as what Knuckles went through.

Ryohei's face scrunched up, "I DON'T KNOW TO THE EXTREME!"

Chrome giggled and whispered in his ear.

Asari paled. This couldn't be good.

"I DARE YOU TO EXTREMELY DRESS IN AN EXTREME BUNNY SUIT AND EXTREMELY SING THE ASSUMPTION SONG IN TOWN TO THE EXTREME! AND YOU CAN'T TAKE IT OFF TO THE EXTREME! BUT WHAT IS THE ASSUMPTION SONG TO THE EXTREME?"

Yamamoto asked, "Yes, what is the Assumption Song, Chrome?"

Chrome tapped her trident and a video of the Assumption Song popped up. She mentioned, "Mukuro-sama showed it to me."

They watched the video.

When it was done, Lampo was staring wide eyed at the screen while Ryohei and Yamamoto were kind of confused. What was so bad about that song? *****

Knuckles looked at Asari in pity. His dare didn't seem so bad now.

Asari's face was an unnatural shade of red.

"Onto the dare!" Chrome laughed as she tapped the trident down.

Asari blushed and started.

"There was an old farmer who lived on a rock..."

As he passed a cafe, the people inside looked at him for a while, and then back at their plates thinking, "What the fuck did I just eat?"

Asari's pride had just been shattered into a million unrecognizable pieces.

Not that the children cared.

* * *

><p>Asari spun the bottle, and it landed on Yamamoto.<p>

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Asari thought about the children's conversation, previous to the game.

_"Che! I can't believe I'm stuck with you two," Gokudera said vehemently._

_"Well you ARE stuck with the stubborn ones. The 'activities' the others are going through won't faze them," Chrome replied._

_"Well maybe Giotto's," one of them added._

_The children shuddered._

_"I EXTREMELY FEEL BAD FOR HIM!" Ryohei shouted._

So if he, Lampo and Knuckles were together, G would be with the two other guardians while Giotto was alone. Assuming what Gokudera said was correct, Giotto had the harshest torture, while G and his fellow victims had the second harshest. He realized in horror that he, Lampo and Knuckles had the most lax one.

Being the good friend he is, Asari decided to check up on Giotto.

"I dare you to videotape what is being done to Giotto."

Yamamoto's smile faltered, "I really don't think you want to know... But a bet's a bet!" And with that, he turned tail and ran out of the room with Chrome's videocamera.

He was back in a matter of minutes. Asari took the camera and pressed play with everybody else looking over his shoulder.

_Giotto's muffled shouts filled the air. As the door opened, you could see him tied to a chair and gagged, facing some type of glowing screen. In the background, you could hear a woman's screeches and a young girl's anguished cry, as well as some distant screaming. In a darker corner, you could see a small figure smirking at Giotto, his black eyes filled with amusement. Next to it was a slightly larger figure snickering at the blonde's predicament._

Everybody stared at this. What was going on in there?

_Suddenly, Giotto looked over at the camera and screamed a muffled, "HELP ME!" causing his two torturers to look over. The smaller figure made no move, while the other moved forward into the light, revealing the face of Tsuna._

_"Now what are you doing here Yamamoto?" he asked, ignoring Giotto's desperate screams._

_"It was a dare."_

_Tsuna smirked and turned to the camera, "Well, don't you feel better about your suffering now? Don't worry, we'll return the idiot alive," his orange eyes looked thoughtful, "Maybe."_

Said idiot's guardians paled. 'Maybe?'

Yamamoto looked at the clock on the wall****** and said, "We're running out of time, we need to get to the movie."

"Chrome looked over and widened her eyes, "You're right!" turning to the adults, she smiled, "We're going to the movie theater!"

* * *

><p>And so, in a matter of minutes, they were at the movie theater, waiting in line to buy tickets. People kept giving them strange looks, for Knuckles was still in the pink frilly dress with the tiara, whilst Asari was still in a bunny suit. What of Lampo? He was nervously looking for a way to escape, because he knew his torture would be heading his way soon.<p>

Chrome looked up at the lady selling tickets, "Six tickets to the Exorcist please," she said with a smile.

"Aren't you a bit young to watch that?" the lady asked with an arched eyebrow.

Yamamoto replied, "We're buying tickets for those three," he said gesturing over to where the three adults were, "And a few of their friends."

"Then why don't they buy them by theirselves?" she questioned. "And why are two of them wearing such ridiculous outfits?" she added silently.

"They thought communication was a skill worth learning.*******" Chrome piped up.

"Oh, well then, here are your tickets," the lady said, handing the small sheets of paper over. Maybe she was high on some drug. Yeah, that was it.

As the children walked over to the adults and grinned, "Here are the tickets!"

* * *

><p><strong>After the movie~~~~<strong>

"Holycrapthatwassoscary!I'mscarredforlife!Mommysaveme!Whywerethechildrenlaughing?" Lampo cried. This _crybaby, er,_ guardian had screamed 1000 times during the Exorcist, bawled his eyes out at a select few scenes, and cried for his mother twice.

Asari stayed silent. This _(pathetic excuse for a)_ man suffered through strange looks throughout the preview, and had been scared stiff after Regan was possessed. He had yet to move from his seat.

Knuckles was looking at his fellow guardians in confusion. This_ idiot, no moron, no dumbass...um..._simpleton's IQ was simply so low, that he was not able to comprehend the movie.

Chrome was simply recording the 3 men's expressions. This _(sadistic)_ cute little girl had viewed the movie as a learning experience, and would be incorporating a few scenes into her illusions.

Yamamoto was questioning if the trio of men in front of him were really from the mafia. This _(not so innocent)_ boy had watched the movie and laughed afterwards.

Ryohei was laughing EXTREMELY loud. _This, this IDIOT_ suffered from the same mental incapabilities as his older doppelganger. ********

* * *

><p>As the walked home lugging their 'chaperones' behind them, Ryohei shouted, "THAT WAS EXTREMELY FUN!"<p>

Yamamoto smiled in agreement, "We should do this again sometime."

"Definitely! And I have another great movie choice!" Chrome beamed, "JAWS!"

As they walked around town, the residents looked at the trio of children hauling three of Vongola's guardians, one foaming at the mouth, two wearing ridiculous outfits, all three unconscious.

One said, "I'm taking a nap. Yeah. Naps are good."

"It's getting dark, let's go home," Yamamoto suggested.

"I AGREE TO THE EXTREME!"

Chrome nodded in agreement. She couldn't wait to tell the others about today.

...

...

...

Strange...

When did they start considering the mansion 'home'?

* * *

><p><strong>*That isn't Dino<strong>

****God knows where he got it.**

*****For crowding. He's restraining himself so he can torture the older skylark.**

******Trust me, it's freaking cold!**

*******They don't know about THOSE things yet. And Chrome isn't as innocent as everybody else thought...**

********Where did it even come from anyway?**

*********My parents do this all the time.**

**********No, I do not have anything against any aforementioned characters.**

**Happy late New Years? AhahahahaDON'TKILLMEPLEASEI'MTOOYOUNG.**


	12. One Shot

**Hi everybody. Hanasaku here! Sorry for not updating, but can you cut me a bit of slack? I mean, it was my birthday awhile ago…. (lol I didn't remember until my friends reminded me) and February is a kind of busy month for me. **

**Now, I'm trying to finish the next chapter quickly, but I kinda need your help. Any of you know any First Generation Doujinshi? Yes, it has something to do with the story. It doesn't matter if it is Yaoi Yuri, or whatever. I'm just having a hard time finding some. So help? *puppy eyes***

**And because I hate posting just an Author's Note, here's a mini:**

* * *

><p>Normal children would buy a pet at a pet store.<p>

Normal children would ask their parents to get a pet.

Normal children would get a cute fluffy puppy, kitty, or whatever.

Normal children would NOT get a wild animal and sneak it into the manor.

Normal children would NOT "forget" to tell their parent that they did so.

Normal children would not get a LION as a pet.

So when Giotto walked into his office one day and saw Tsuna sitting in a chair reading with a lion at his feet, he was quite shocked.

….Well no, that would be an understatement. When he saw Tsuna and his lion, he promptly fainted.

Said lion padded over to the unconscious man and prodded him with a large paw.

Tsuna looked up from his book and scolded, "No Natsu. You can't kill him. We'd lose a plaything that way."

* * *

><p>Giotto opened his eyes and looked around blearily.<p>

"Oh good, you're awake," Knuckles sighed, relieved.

"Yeah," Giotto said, "I had the strangest dream about Tsuna bringing a lion into my office."

Knuckles gave a tight smile to that and said, "Well, about that…."

Giotto widened his eyes, looked around and saw a lion, a jaguar, a dog and bird, a bull, an owl, a kangaroo and hedgehog.

Tsuna stated, "We're keeping them."

Giotto passed out


End file.
